


Взгляд

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: арбуз [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Один момент из жизни, мгновенный снимок, выхваченный из темноты. Момент, когда рождается взаимное притяжение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Цвай, вычитка Opasen

Поменяв позу и оперевшись бедром о стол, Занзас отхлебнул кофе из кружки и лениво смерил взглядом Вонгольское Небо. Савада стоял спиной к доске, где были развешены карты местности и схемы будущего штурма, читал принесённый доклад разведки и хмурился – бес знает, чем ему не угодил ЦЕДЕФ, наверно, как всегда, прогнозами по потерям.  
Ничего в нём такого не было. Мелкий и невыразительный по европейским стандартам – отцовская масть ему не передалась, вся сила крови Примо в Пламя и Решимость ушла. Смазливый, курносый, скулы широкие, острый и упрямый подбородок – Занзас мог по памяти воспроизвести это когда-то ненавистное, а теперь просто раздражающее лицо. Смешение азиатской и европейской крови дало странный эффект: Савада казался ожившей куклой. И как бы ни хотелось, не поворачивался язык сказать, что на бабу похож – скорей уж на этого их, божка японского, переодетого в пиджак и галстук. Взгляд пристальный и тяжёлый, рот – большой, запястья твёрдые, словно из дерева вырезанные, с крупными венами под кожей. И рук таких у узкоглазых девиц не бывает.  
Занзас не знал, может, у ненормальных япошек через одного – никчёмное выражение лица то ли Будды, то ли Святой Марии, непозволительное для дона сильнейшей в Италии Семьи.  
Полшестого утра, а Савада уже в белой рубашке, с хрустящим воротничком. Вот же нелепица, этот стиль Виджиланте. На поле боя руки-ноги отрывают, валяют по земле и мордой об стену, а Вонгола в деловых, с иголочки, костюмах, с запонками в несколько тысяч евро каждая. Цирк на выезде, мать их. Какой смысл так выряжаться, если с камбиоформой колец почти все Хранители меняют тряпки, а босс – только перчатки. И смотрится средь всей его разношёрстной компании клоунов, как фентезийная пародия на мафиози. Надо отдать должное – «подделка» была качественной. Только жалостливая слишком, с такой силой и Семьёй нельзя быть добреньким эгоистом. Но Милосердие Неба порой хуже смерти...  
Занзас зевнул, припоминая, слева или справа за ним лежат пистолеты.  
Десятый Вонгола что-то пробормотал.  
Босс Варии отставил чашку, скрестил руки на груди и хмыкнул.  
Нечёсаный и сонный, Савада выглядел помятым. Спину держал и даже почти не зевал в открытую, щурился разве что близоруко. Незастёгнутый воротник жёсткой кромкой елозил по линии челюсти, царапал щёку – гладкую и чистую. В свои двадцать Савада уже брился, но это было даже смешно и несерьёзно. Он всё порывался застегнуться под горло, брался за пуговицу и отвлекался каждый раз – то отвечая на вопросы, то вновь зачитавшись бумагами. Несуразный. Так и хотелось подойти и оторвать этот воротник на хрен. Всем своим видом с утра пораньше Савада – раздражал. И раздражение было глупое, мелкое и тоже... раздражало.  
А потом Савада поднял взгляд. Вскинул от бумаг, пронзительный и тёмный. Словно кипятком окатил.  
Занзас вздрогнул и замер.  
А Савада смотрел и смотрел – один бесконечный миг. И золото глаз хлестнуло, будто ударом плети – коротко и зло.  
В глотке у Занзаса пересохло, ёкнуло где-то под рёбрами. Это было похоже на балансирование на кончике иглы. Невозможно смотреть в это лицо – и отвести взгляд невозможно.  
Как зверь, пойманный в силки.  
В груди свело непонятной, томительной судорогой...  
И всё закончилось.  
Короткий миг оборвался, как обрывается телефонный звонок. Пропал, словно и не было ничего.  
Тут же ворвались звуки извне: шуршание передатчиков и шелест бумаг, гомон оживающего лагеря... и загнанно пляшущее сердце в груди.  
– Занзас, тебе плохо? Позвать кого-нибудь?  
Голос оглушил, возник в воздухе чужеродным звуком, и Занзас уставился на Саваду хмуро и непонимающе. Снова это участливое до омерзения лицо, по которому остро зудит врезать... Но руки словно онемели, и вышло только хрипло ругнуться:  
– Мне охуенно. Сгинь, мусор.  
Савада недоверчиво глянул, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но лишь фыркнул и – вышел.  
В палатке разом стало как-то пусто и невыразительно. Напряжение, уходя, потянуло болью виски, отдалось в плечах. Занзас сжал кулаки, прищурившись, уставился прямо перед собой. По позвоночнику полз холодок, вымораживая не хуже Прорыва Точки Нуля.  
Что это, блядь, было?!  
В палатку влетел Сквало – вот говнюк, стукнул всё-таки...  
– Чёртов босс, у тебя что, похмелье?  
Занзас не ответил, провёл ладонью по лбу. Что это... Савада, что это было?..


End file.
